Bloods Last Love Written by: Yours truly
by MisakixUsuiOTP
Summary: This is my own story but it was inspired by the Shadowhunter books by Cassandra Clare! I couldn't find it in the book catagories... T-T


Bloods Last Love

Chapter 1:

I woke up in a field of snow, the scent of ash lingering in my nose. I try to stand, but fall down. As my knees hit the ground, a sharp pain went through the side of my head. I put my hand to where it hurt the most and it came back slick with blood. My eyes widened in horror as I vomited on the ground. I have never been good with blood. The smell, the taste, the color.. it all was so sickening. Mom used to tease me all the time saying I fainted as a baby when she gave birth to me because of all the blood. I would mumble how that wasn't possible and she would laugh. I smiled at the warm memory but it faded as quick as it came. _That was when I was 10... now I'm 17... It all feels so.. so.. distant._ I was about to rub my temples again when I remembered the blood. I quickly scrubbed my stained hand in the ash littered snow before I vomited again. _Must've hit my head when I..._ I looked around and I saw what was left of what I think was my house... I rubbed my temple groggily. _I can't remember anything... What exactly happened...?_ My mind flashes back to that happy memory. _Mom... where are you?_ I got up to begin the search for my missing family when I tripped over something squishy.

"Ewwww! What is-!" I said out loud surprising myself. I look at what I tripped on and saw a pair of blank brown eyes. Those eyes were engraved into my mother's face. I didn't feel as I vomited and backed away from the corpse. I didn't hear my scream of horror and anguish as I stared at my mother's body. All I knew is that I have found my family... Just not in the way I was hoping... Tears blocking my vision, I wiped my eyes and looked again at my mother's body. As I examined it with my eyes, I saw something shiny and teal glint from inside her cold palm. Shakily, I pull the object from her hand to find a teal, oval jewel.

"Why would my mom have..." My voice trails off I notice writing engraved in the back. I read the script out loud.

 _"Souls of the morning, evening, and night,_

 _Talk again you shall and might,_

 _Take these words and use them well,_

 _One mistake and you'll end up in hell."_

I shudder at the threatening words. I had just slipped the jewel into the pocket of my jeans, when I heard a raspy whisper behind me.

"Sweetie?" I froze at the familiar voice. My heart pace increases and I swallow the bile that had rose in my mouth.

"Mommy?" I call out in a whisper, as I turned my head slowly. Floating above her corpse was a healthy looking version of my mom.

"I'm right here baby." The ghost said with a bloody smile. Blood surrounded the figure just as it surrounded the corpse. I held back the vomit and continued on.

"How are you here? I saw your body. You're supposed to be dead..." My voice trailed off as I realize something. Of course this LOOKS like my mom. But I know one thing about my mother. My mom has brown eyes. Not red. I placed my hand down getting ready to get up and run when it landed on something metal and rusty. _A knife._ I picked it up and held it behind my back. The demon looked at my bulging pocket and it smiled hungrily.

"I will explain everything, if you hand me that crystal in your pocket." It said not removing its eyes from my pocket. _Crap. I have to think of something fast._ Then I remembered something from when I was a kid. It's easier just to be honest.

"Ok, mom. But my head hurts.. I think I got a concussion. Can you walk over here and take it from me?" I asked as calmly as I could. The demon fell for it. It smiled as it started to walk towards me, not leaving any footprints in the snow. I gripped my knife tighter. It stopped 5 feet in front of me with its hand out stretched. I put a hand to my forehead and feigned a moan. I need it as close as possible.

"Oooh! My head hurts so much! I can't even move that much... Can you come closer?" The demon gritted its teeth, trying to keep smiling, but it moved forward until it could've extended a finger and touch me. It knelt down and held out its hand.

"All I need is the crystal." I faked putting my hand in my pocket. Its eyes got wide and hungry as it stared at my hand. _This is my chance. Quick! While it's distracted!_ I managed to jump at the demon and plunge my knife straight into its left eye, screaming all the way, as I repeatedly stabbed its face. I jumped back as every cut suddenly burst into flame. Its true form came out and it looked like a charred human body with claws. The burning stopped and and it looked up at me with a deformed face. It screamed a horrid sound and lunged at my pocket. I screamed and kicked it in the face before plunging the knife into the top of its head. This time, no flames came from the wound. The demon froze in place like time had stopped. Then its bulging red eyes rolled back into its head and it flopped on the ground. I barely had any time to back away before the whole body burst into flame. It exploded and set my mother's body on fire. I screamed in agony as I watched my mother's face get devoured by the flames. I thought saw a single tear roll down her face and her lips mouth the words, 'I'm so sorry,' before the flames closed in. I shook my head thinking I must've imagined it. I sat there watching the flames burned until they disappeared, leaving no trace of the demon or my mother behind. Something wet rolled down my cheek. I cried. I cried for my family. I cried for my fears. I cried for my loneliness. I cried for everything that had gone wrong in my life. Something rustled behind me making me sit up immediately. _I'm not alone am I?_ I whipped my head around, holding the knife, when suddenly my head whipped back leaving me with only the image of a glimpse of a hand and wooden board.

TELL ME HOW I DID! CHAPTER 2 MAY COME OUT SOON! Please leave a review! If I get at least 1, I shall upload the second chapter! :)


End file.
